Question: For a sale, a store owner reduces the price of a $\$10$ scarf by $30\%$. Later the price is lowered again, this time by $50\%$ of the reduced price. What is the current price, in dollars?
The sale price is $70\%$ of the original price, or $\$7.00$. After the next reduction, the final price is one-half the sale price of $\$7.00$. or $\boxed{\$3.50}$.